


Knitting

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [14]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Mikey likes making clothes for his cats





	Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For shipless. 
> 
> Prompt: Y: yarn

Mikey liked making clothes for his cats. He knew it was kind of weird, but his cats looked so cute all dressed up. Bob didn’t mind going to _Michael’s_ and buying as much yarn as he could. Frank liked watching Mikey knit; he said it was relaxing.

Bob had moved in with Frank and Mikey soon after the last tour. He still loved Chicago, but he loved Frank and Mikey more. Plus, Mikey had cats. Bob loved cats.

Frank’s dogs got along pretty well with the cats, but they wouldn’t let Mikey dress them up. Frank had laughed himself sick as he watched Mikey chase his dogs around the house.

“Give it up Mikeyway. They don’t like sweaters!” Frank yelled.

Bob watched from the kitchen and picked up the dog as it shot past him. “Go pick on your cats, Mikey.”

Mikey pouted, but went to his couch to knit some fantastic outfits. He’d show those dogs. His cats would be the talk of Jersey.

Frank curled up next to him and Bob sat on his other side. They were an unconventional family, but they made it work. Cat outfits and all.


End file.
